


Spin

by skeletonavenue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonavenue/pseuds/skeletonavenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy Lalonde turns sixteen, and gets her first kiss in the form of Jane Crocker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and fluffy! Nothing serious, but I hope you guys like it regardless.

You’re laughing, but you’re apprehensive.

 “Jane Crocker, it’s your turn!”

You could have predicted this would be a somewhat ‘rowdy’ affair just from the person who was running the get-together – Roxy Lalonde was hardly the most tame fifteen year old you’d ever met, and turning sixteen only made her usual party hard nature even worse.

She initially enticed you over not only because it was her birthday, but also with the premise of baking and movies. After all, it was certainly understandable, wanting to have her friends all together for her birthday; but she was already drunk when you got there, and practically paralytic as she drunkenly pushed the bottle over to you.

Dirk and Jake were sat cross-legged like little boys, whilst Roxy was giggling and slurring her words with every sentence to tumble out of her mouth. You sat, anxiously, looking at the pale green bottle at your knees before you, and gulped a little. Spin the bottle wasn’t a great game of choice when you hadn’t even had your first kiss.

“C’mon, Janey!” Roxy slurs, her eyes beautiful and violet even with their sunken in alcoholic gaze as she peers at you, and you take a deep breath of courage and watch the bottle _spin_.

Dirk and Jake were awkwardly quiet as they watched the bottle spin, whilst Roxy poured another martini from the table behind her. Jake English wasn’t very familiar with kissing, either, and having to have his first kiss with Dirk Strider was not something he was eager to brag about. Dirk, on the other hand, looked pretty pleased with himself, despite the awkward silence lingering over the pair of them – but then you gasp, seeing just who the bottle lands on.

Roxy Lalonde laughs, almost triumphantly, as she places her newly-poured martini back down as the bottle stops spinning. She giggles, but you could have sworn you saw her blush a little.

“Well, this looks good!”

You feel your face flush red, and your mind going haywire. You’re about to kiss Roxy.

You know her better than this drunken façade, too; you know she’s never had a first kiss, you know she’s never had a boyfriend. The annoying thing about it all, is that this drunken façade IS Roxy – she’s the girl that you know and love so well, and also the girl that is now looking at you with a surprised expression unlike anything you’ve seen before.

She looks hurt as you continue to hesitate, and brushes some of her blonde hair away from her eyes.

“You’re really that hesitant?” she states sulkily, her words still a little slurred, and you blink with surprise.

“N-No! I was just shocked!” you protest, flustered, and she looks as though she breathes a sigh of relief.

Roxy mumbles something under her breath and laughs, something that you don’t quite catch, but it sounded like it had some kind of positive intonation. Jake claps his hands together in a manner to suggest, “Come along, come along!” but you think how if he does that, you’ll have to punch him in the face.

Your cheeks are burning red, and Roxy has a slight tinge of a blush just besides either side of her nose but not quite on her cheeks, which indicated more of a drunken state than actual embarrassment.

She leans over the bottle; with her hands either side of your firmly clasped together knees, your spine suddenly rockets your posture upward, and her nose tickles your nose just before you feel her lips pressed against yours.

She’s a surprisingly good kisser – that’s the first thought in your head – as you feel her lips softly kiss at your own.

It feels nice, _really_ nice, in fact; and you begin to get a little more confident after the first five seconds, because your hands wander to the base of her spine and she straightens up a little with a groan.

Roxy’s hands move from cupping your face and her fingers run through your hair and then down to your hips, as she pushes forward against your chest with a more forceful kiss to your lips, almost as though she’s wanting to force your back against the ground. You know that Dirk and Jake are there once more when you hear Dirk clear his throat, before Jake whispers, “Let’s give them a little space”.

Roxy’s blushing is radiating the heat against your cheeks, but you don’t care. She’s forced you to the floor at this point and your hands are quietly scaling up her back, her body arching a little with every time you move them upward, and her kisses getting more intense before eventually, you break away, and she’s almost as bright red as you feel.

You blink beneath your glasses.

“You’re not so bad at smooching,” she whispers with a giggle, but for the first time, you hear her cracking her emotions. Maybe she’s liked you a lot longer than you realize, and for that, you kiss her on the forehead.

“I enjoyed it!” You blurt out, before feeling as though you’re going to melt into the carpet with embarrassment with how Roxy looks at you.

But you realize that even in the haze of this drunken mess of a kiss, as terrifying as it may seem, that Roxy Lalonde is in love with you.

And not only that, but that you also feel the same.

Maybe this night _would_ be fun after all.


End file.
